A Crazy World
by lylaBITEZx
Summary: Carmela Itolia falls in love with a royal vamp named Jacen. but my vamps are differnt. they have human characteristics. they use the bathroom, eat and drink normal foods but they must have blood to survive! oh and they sleep .


A Crazy World!

**( a/n tWILIGHT fan fiction twist but not with tWILIGHT characters and plots. Enjoy! Xx lyla .) **

Chapter 1: A new beginning

Me? Well im Carmela Itolia. Im moving to this small town, Orentina, in Alaska. I used to live in Lorentino, Colorado. Its one of the rainiest cities in the US, right below Orentina. The reason im leaving is my dad died from a fire at his job, a week ago, and im moving in with my mom.

Im 16 and a junior in high school. I will be attending Orentina Private High School. Guys notice me a lot. I have curves in all the right places, I have long black hair with red highlights that reach to my butt, and I have moon gray eyes. Im so not a virgin. But I probably shouldn't be yelling that around. **(a/n the school is sort of like college you have to live on campus.)**

* Day before first day of school*

I stepped out of my brand new 2010 purple Ashtin Martin. I walked over to the main office and got my class schedule, dorm number and key. When I stepped back outside there was a huge group of guys surrounding my car. I got out my keys and unlocked it from the button. All the guys stepped back and turned around. When they saw me their jaws dropped. I smiled and walked over to the drivers side and got in. this is gonna be the best two years ever!

**(a/n thnx for all the comments and rates. Me: Edward will you puhleaze leave Bella for mee? Edward: umm…. No? I love Bella? Me: it doesn't sound like you do. Edward: ummm …. Well you see… I gotta go ….. Mee: I'll get you Bella and your lil vampire too … HAHAHAHA enjoy Xx lyla 8) )**

Chapter 2: Roomies!

**(a/n dorm room is C-3-8 (building C floor #3 room #8))**

I drive around to the dorm section of campus and got out I walked into building C. I walked down the hall to a set of elevators, stepped in, and pushed the 3 button. I walked out the elevator and strolled down to room 8 at the end of the hall. I put my key in the door and opened it. I stepped inside and saw the three most gorgeous guys in the **WORLD! **

"Oh you must be the new roomie we heard we were having. Hi im Jacen Kale." Said the guy who's obviously Jacen. He was the sexiest one of them, but he had fewer muscles than the others. He stuck out his hand.

"Carmela Itolia." I said taking his hand. His hand was soo fucking cold! The other two walked over and introduced themselves. They were twins.

"I'm Kevin Ratora. " Kevin grunted not bothering to stick his hand out.

"And I'm Calvin Ratora but you already knew that." Calvin said as he took my hand - His hand was cold too !-and kissed it, I rolled my eyes. Men there so weird. And this man is one cocky son of a bitch.

"Where's your bags Carmela?" Jacen asked.

"They're in my car." I said.

"I'll help you get them." Jacen and Calvin said at the same time Kevin seemed to have drifted off somewhere in the dorm I don't think he likes me to much.

I walked down the hall and into an elevator and stepped into holding it open to the two arguing boys.

_**Jacen's P.O.V.**_

Carmela is the sexiest girl I've ever seen in my life I couldn't help looking into her beautiful moon gray eyes. But she will never like me back. I am a royal vampire. The only way we can be together is if I bite her in turn her to a royal vamp too. Then we could have ties to each other that will last an eternity. But I guess Calvin had the same thought because I can hear him loud & clear.

_**Calvin's thoughts: Carmela will be mine. I'll bite her and then she'll be mine forever. I guess Jacen likes her too. Who wouldn't she has a body to kill. And a dude can get lost in those killer gray eyes. Soo mysterious. **_

Dude has some issues.

_**Carmela's P.O.V. **_

We walked out the building and into the parking lot. I unlocked the car from the button again and walked over to it. Jacen and Calvin's jaws dropped too when they saw my car.

"Sweet ride Carmela." Calvin said. I walked to the left back door and bent over to put some bags on the pavement.

_**Calvin's P.O.V.**_

Carmela got a nice ass and car. I seen Jacen staring at her too as she got her bags out. Yep this chick is gonna be mine.

**Disclaimer: stupid Bella . Well im off to destroy Canada they've been to quiet for too long ! And there stupid Canadian bacon. Its just ham! Well hope you enjoy this chapter! Off to Canada. **

Chapter 3: Stop Staring At My Ass and Help Me!

_**Carmela's . **_

I turned around to see Jacen and Calvin staring at my ass. Boys are so annoying.

"Stop staring at my ass and help me!" I yelled. They immediately snapped out of it.

I backed away from the car and they got my bags off the ground and walked towards the building. Jacen turned around.

"Aren't you coming Carmela?" he asked

"Yeah I'll be up there in a minute." They continued walking. I popped open the trunk and got my tazer. I have a feeling im going to need this. I stuck it in my purse and locked my car. I walked into the building only to be bum rushed by a bunch of dudes.

*20 mins later?*

I got 15 dudes numbers that im not even going to call on my arms and hands. It was funny seeing my roommates' faces when I got in.

"Carmela did you get attacked by sharpies on your way up?" Calvin said.

"No. Boys with sharpies. Where's the bathroom I going to wash these off?" I asked.

"Through the kitchen to your right." Jacen said. I heard Calvin mutter something.

"Sexy ass son of a bitch." I laughed; boys are so weird.

When I came back the boys were watching football in the living room. **(a/n the dorms are really big!) (a/n oh and Carmela is the only girl in this building. P.s it's a really big building)**

"So. Where am I sleeping?" I asked.

"Hopefully in my bed." Calvin said, Jacen slapped the back of his head and I just smiled.

"Shit man, that actually hurt." Calvin whined.

"You're sleeping in my room Carmela." Jacen said while walking off towards the bedrooms. I heard Calvin mutter something as I walked away:

"Lucky." Was what he said, it was to Jacen.

I strolled into the bedroom that was ours now. There were two full sized beds in there and two walk-in closets, one on each side of the beds. There was door leading to a whole bathroom, with a shower, bathtub everything.

On a bed im guessing it was mine had my luggage on it. I grabbed two bags and headed over to my closet.

"Do you need any help Carmela?" Jacen asked.

"No. but thanks anyways." I said. He smirked but walked away.

*20 mins later*

Yes im finally done. I probably should take a tour around campus. I got dressed in a pair of black skinny jeans, my white and black plaid tunic shirt, and a pair of black vans.

I walked out the bedroom down the hall and stopped in the living room to see Jacen and Calvin fighting. I looked at Kevin and he face was totally irritating he turned and looked at me and he grimaced. I really think he doesn't like me.

"They're fighting over you." He said totally bored. With that he walked off somewhere, who cares where.

These guys still didn't stop so I had to step in.

"Who wants to help me in the shower?" I yelled. They jerked straight up and looked at me. Calvin's pant got bigger if you know what I mean.

"I'm glad you finally asked." He said.

"I was just kidding. I really wanted to know if—" the son of a bitch cut me off

"If I wanted to sleep with you?" he said he erection getting bigger. Ew.

"Um no. if one of you wanted to show me—" he cut me off again.

"You wanted one of us to show you our manhood's? I'll show you right now and then we can take this into the shower I bet you look hot wet." He started unzipping his pants when Jacen, my savior, stopped him.

"No Calvin, I don't think she wanted you to show her that. What did you want Carmela?" he looked directly in my eyes. I love him! He has the most sexiest golden eyes I've ever seen!

"if one of you can show me around campus. Maybe you can Jacen. Calvin might try to get me to have sex with him behind a dumpster."

"O.k. Come on Carmela." He said walking out the door. I turned around to look at Calvin.

"I'll be waiting for you Carmela'" Calvin said.

Dude has issues.™ **(A/n a trade mark sentence no stealies ! Im watching you Bonnie …..) **

_**Jacen's P.O.V. **_

It was like Carmela could read minds. Calvin was going to try to have sex with her behind a dumpster.

Dude has issues. ™

Chapter 4: Walking Around Campus with McGorgeous While Slutty Girls Glare

**DISCLAIMER: I hope yhu guysz like this … I finally defeated Canada! Mwuahahahahaha !**

_**Carmela's P.O.V.**_

I walked out the door of our dorm feeling really creeped out. What is wrong with Calvin?

As we walked down the hall and rode down the elevator he asked me questions of my childhood, and likes and dislikes. I was walking around campus with mcgorgeous while slutty girls glared at us

He showed me all the class buildings and all the shops. This place even had a beach on the far side of campus.

We strolled on the shore for a good 20 mins just talking about life. I'm really staring to like this man. It was around 9:25 when we got back. Calvin was knocked out on the couch and Kevin left a note saying he was sleeping over some chick's dorm. I put on my pink plaid pajama bottoms and a black spaghetti strap shirt and hopped in bed. Jacen was sitting on his bed with his laptop. He left one light on for him and smiled at me.

"Goodnight Carmela." He sang.

"Goodnight Jacen" I sang back. He chuckled right before I was under.

That was the first night I dreamed of Jacen Kale.

Chapter 5: WTF! Are You Doing In My Bed?

**DISCLAIMER: you guys aren't ready for this one! Stupid Canada regained there strength! And there still bragging about there bacon! When will they learn? Well im back to Canada…**

_**Carmela's P.O.V.**_

I woke up in the middle of the morning to someone's hand around me and the other hand sliding down the front of my pajamas and lifting my undies. I turned my head around and saw Calvin grinning at me.

"WTF are you doing in my bed?" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Out of instinct I elbowed him in his stomach. He flew of the bed with a thud.

"Ow Carmela! I just wanted to have some fun with you." He whined. I got up and turned on the light. It was 4:30 in the fucking morning. Damn! This **Dude has issues!** ™ Jacen finally woke up.

"Whats going on?" he said all groggily.

"Oh nothing Calvin just tried to rape me." I said as if it were an everyday thing, which it probably will come to. I walked into the living room. There was a big package on the couch. It was addressed to me. Inside was letter in the most elegant script I've ever seen.

Dearest Carmela Itolia,

We hope you have a nice few years here at Orentina Private High School. We also hope you have fun and learn new things and experiences. (Yada yada yada! Who cares?)

Best Wishes,

Orentina Private High School Administration

Under the letter were my school uniform. 2 red and black plaid skirts that went to my knees, which are going to need some altering, 2 white tunic button up shirts, 2 black button up sweaters with the schools initials, and 2 pairs of white knee highs, I carried my clothes into my walk in closet. Good thing I brought my sewing kit with me. Just as I was finishing up with my 2nd skirt someone banged on my door.

"Carmela 30mins!" yelled Jacen. I hurried up and finished, grabbed my stuff and ran to the door in my closet that led to a bathroom. I took a good 10min shower, hopped out and put on my uniform with a pair of black vans. Apparently we could wear any type of shoes. I left my hair down dripping wet. And put on some heavy eyeliner for the smoky eyed look.

I stepped out the bathroom and got my school bag. Then walked out to the living room where the boys waited.

"Finally." Kevin muttered.

We walked out the front door of the dorm. YAY! My first day of school here. This should be an interesting day.

Chapter 6: YAY! My First Day! NOT!

**DISCLAIMER: I couldn't hurt the Canadians because of the Olympics last week… but now that its over… Im coming for you Canadians. Well not you Justin Bieber I still love you !**

_**Carmela's P.O.V.**_

Yay! My first day! NOT! All these guys were doing when we walked onto campus was drool over me. Well I couldn't blame them I'm fuckin' hot aren't I? I was in between Calvin and Jacen. They were my protectors. And its weird no one came near us. They moved out the way when we walked in the hallways. Luckily Jacen had most of my classes. But Calvin unfortunately for me had the other classes Jacen didn't have with me.

**Homeroom**- Ms. Reynolds _**(Jacen)**_

**First period**- Mrs. Rodrigue; AP History _**(Jacen)**_

**Second period**- Mr. Salvador; Spanish _**(Calvin)**_

**BREAK: 1hour. **

**Third period**- Mrs. Beverly; AP English/Language Arts _**(Jacen) **_

**Fourth period**- Mr. Hayes; AVID _**(Calvin)**_

**LUNCH: 2hours. **

**Fifth period**- Mrs. Hoggat; AP Math; _**(Jacen)**_

**Sixth period**- Mrs. Lecky; AP Biology _**(Calvin & Jacen)**_

Great I have 3 fucking classes with Calvin... this should be fun! Or not… it could be very weird.

Chapter 7: EW These Boys Are Disgusting!

**DISCLAIMER: Yay! I defeated the Canadians once again and now im off to Australia. I hate their fuckin accents (Lol no offense).**

_**Carmela's P.O.V.**_

Classes were going okay so far. I either sat with Calvin or Jacen in my classes. And in every class I had with Calvin he sat extra close to me, it was uncomfortable but still the boys kind of avoided me. It was like they knew not to come around me when I was with Calvin or Jacen. But that didn't stop them when it was break time and I was walking back to my dorm alone.

"Hey gorgeous," a guy with jet black hair and face blemishes called to me when I was putting my key into my front door.

"Hey," I said not really caring. Dammit! Why won't this key work? I was still struggling with the damn door. He had the nerve to come over and rest his hand on my ass! That's when I snapped. I punched him straight in jaw. He fell to the floor.

"Now before you go around touching peoples asses, you should think about what people would to do you. I was being nice compared to what other girls would do to you. But don't get me wrong, I could've hurt you 10x worse." I threatened. Finally the damn door wanted to work! I stepped in and went to my room. I jumped onto my bed and took a much needed nap.

Chapter 8: Wake Up Sleepy Head!

**DISCLAIMER: I am sooo sorry I haven't updated this in a while… I've been sooo busy with my other stories and been trying to read everyone else's stories... It's been pretty hectic. And plus I've discovered WATTPAD and my life hasn't been the same since so I'm so terribly sorry scribdlers. ENJOY! (Sorry for my babbling…)**

_**Jacen's P.O.V.**_

I wonder where Carmela is, there's like 10 mins left of break. Oh well she's probably back in the dorm. So I headed to our dorm. I got in and walked to my bedroom.

And there she was lying on her bed. The bad thing was her skirt was really short and I could see the black _thong_ she wore. I gulped and I could feel my erection bulging making a tent in my pants.


End file.
